


When It's All Over

by Gemology



Series: Lapidot Soviet Spies AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Sex, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemology/pseuds/Gemology
Summary: Neither of them counted on actually falling in love when they were pretending to be married.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuickYoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickYoke/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lapidot Soviet Spies AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/235153) by romans-art. 



> Not related to Slow Burn, just relevant to the same AU.
> 
> If you like my work, please consider buying me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/gemology

"Well, we did it." Peridot said. She'd been repeating it for the last few days, as if she still couldn't believe it. As if at any moment someone might still burst through the door and accuse them of a crime that both of them knew couldn't be pinned on them. They knew there was no evidence. They'd left no traces where they'd been, and they'd already passed off the information they knew. Lapis had been cleared of being a traitor. Peridot had succeeded in her personal mission to stop the American monopoly on nuclear weapons. They did it.

"I guess you'll be going home soon then." Peridot had been wondering why Lapis hadn't already begun her journey back to Russia. After all, she'd completed her part of the mission and was free to return. That had been her goal all along, hadn't it? Yet she'd stuck around, for no particular purpose that Peridot could see. She didn't really seem like the type to want to sightsee, and Peridot was becoming the slightest bit suspicious of her motives for staying. The war might've been over, but her tensions were still high.

"Ah… yes. Yes, of course!" she turned to Peridot and grinned. Smiles were not something Lapis displayed often, but when she did it always filled Peridot with an inner warmth. Something about seeing her genuinely happy made all the shit she'd been through to get to this point in life worth it. All her hard work, all her sacrifices, had been worth it just to get to spend time with this amazing woman.

"I have missed home. You should see it, Peridot! It is a beautiful country. You would like." She moved to the window and stared out wistfully. She had nearly forgotten why she'd come on this mission. Well, she'd had a welcome distraction.

"I guess I don't have anything going on since the mission is over." Peridot thought about the idea of exploring Russia with Lapis. It was a nice thought. It meant they wouldn't have to be separated so soon.

"Oh, I meant for visit. But, I suppose you could… Come home with me now." Peridot pondered what this could mean. Was Lapis asking her to move in with her? Was she merely inviting her for a good time in Russia? Her teasing and implications had always baffled Peridot throughout their whole mission, and still the true intentions of this girl remained a mystery.

Lapis began to pull down the top of her dress, revealing her articulate breasts in the process. It was normal for Lapis to change in front of Peridot. For some reason, even though their whole marriage had been a ruse, Lapis did not feel the need for personal privacy when she stripped down. Peridot was almost always caught off guard, but did her best to avert her eyes and ignore her unabashed habit.

But today, Peridot watched much more intently. Hey, if Lapis didn't want her privacy, she may as well enjoy the show, right? Besides, this might be the last chance she'd get to see those gorgeous curves.

Lapis turned her head to look at Peridot. "See something you like?" The rest of her body followed, the Russian slowly swiveling so that her front was prominently displayed before Peridot's eyes. Peridot looked Lapis up and down, which she realized was probably a mistake when she looked up to see her haughty expression.

"N-No!" Peridot stammered, before realizing the implication of her words. "Uh, I mean- Yes! Yes, I mean, you're beautiful, you've always been beautiful. I-" Peridot visibly gulped, before letting the rest of her words tumble out. "I've always thought that you were attractive, ever since I met you. I mean, who wouldn't, you're absolutely stunning. And I know this whole marriage thing was supposed to be fake but at some point I started to wish it was real and being around you is comfortable and I think maybe I love you and I wanted you to know before you left." Peridot sucked in a deep breath, having nearly forgotten to breath during her ramble.

Lapis approached, her eyes still glaring down at the scientist. Peridot knew that Lapis was an assassin. She'd seen Lapis destroy a man with her own two fists. She knew that she would be absolutely no match for the trained killer. She'd never actually fought in the war, she had almost no combat training. This could be it, she realized.

The Russian grabbed her by the collar, her eyes boring holes into Peridot's skull. Peridot shut her eyes tight, knowing she should be afraid for her life but somehow not regretting anything she'd said. "Peridot?" Lapis queried.

"Yes?" Peridot was surprised that she was able to keep her voice level despite their proximity.

"Shut. Up." And then Peridot felt smooth lips against her own, and when she opened her eyes Lapis was still there, and still holding her by the collar, and kissing her. Peridot wrapped her arms around Lapis' back and pulled her closer. Lapis was still without a top, her dress still hanging off her waist.

Their grappling was feverish, pent up for far too long. They were in love, they had been for quite some time. Everyone around them had noticed, but they'd both played it off as the other merely submerging themselves in the role they were assigned to play.

Lapis was certainly the more fervent of the two. She was atop Peridot, chest still bare, hands roving and attempting to undo the many buttons on Peridot's shirt, all while making sure her face received numerous urgent kisses.

Peridot was doing her best to keep up with Lapis. She groped at her chest, her desire for those voluptuous breasts evident. She'd watched Lapis change countless times, and countless times she'd wanted so badly to let her hands wander over the naked body that was right before her eyes. Her wildest fantasy was coming true, and Peridot could hardly believe it.

Peridot grasped Lapis' shoulders and started to push her away. "W-Wait!" she managed to gasp out between fervent kisses. Both paused and panted for breath, beads of sweat already starting to form on Lapis' brow. "Are you sure? I mean, with ME?" she looked Lapis up and down, still not believing that this gorgeous person would ever fall for someone like her.

Lapis looked down at Peridot, confused. "You do not want?"

"No, I do, trust me, I really REALLY do." Peridot smiled up at her. The two of them, together in such an intimate moment, made her happier than she'd been in weeks. "But I'm like, just some nerdy scientist! I work in a lab all day. You-you could be with anyone you wanted. You're so beautiful!" she reached up to rub Lapis' cheek with the back of her hand.

Lapis took the hand that was caressing her face and gently kissed every finger. "I want you, Peridot." she reassured her.

Then they were kissing again. Lapis finally found her way to Peridot's freckled bosom, and it wasn't long before the two of them were in a tangle of sheets and blankets and half clothed bodies. They paused in their frantic, passionate kissing, only to finish removing their clothing, which was becoming more inconvenient and definitely in the way.

The two bodies were warm, now flush against each other for the first time. Sure, they'd had close encounters while clothed, but nothing, _nothing_ that had ever been this intimate. Longing hands roved, hands that had hesitated and been to tentative to react for weeks now. Gasps and fervent moans replaced their normal bickering. This was everything they'd wanted, and everything they'd been afraid to ask or hope for.

When they were finally exhausted, they laid side by side on the bed. They didn't know how long it had been, possibly hours, but they didn't care. Lapis lit up a cigarette and took a small drag before passing it to Peridot. She readily accepted, her head still fuzzy with heavenly bliss. She pushed her messy hair back as she sucked in smoke, before passing the stick back to Lapis.

She held the smoke in her mouth for a moment, pausing to think, and then exhaled. "What happens now?" She stared up at the ceiling, worried that if she looked at Lapis that she'd wake up from a dream that was too good to be true.

Lapis took her time replying, taking another hit and passing it back to Peridot. "You come back to Russia, with me?"

"I-" Peridot wanted to say no. She wanted to say that she still had things to do here in the United States. She wanted to say that this was her home. That this was where she belonged. But she had to admit she hadn't really come up with a plan for what she was going to do with her life once her mission with Lapis was over. Probably just go back to work. Back to the place that she'd betrayed, even though no one knew it. Back to working in a lab, all alone on long nights, and coming home to an even emptier house.

But now, Lapis was offering her a new life. The chance to start completely over. The chance to go somewhere where almost no one knew her. The chance to be with Lapis. It was all happening so fast and yet, after all they'd been through together over these past several months, how could Peridot even consider being apart from this amazing, beautiful, crazy woman? If she was honest with herself, there was nothing for her here. She didn't have any family ties, and her friends from the lab were only close coworkers.

Lapis had grabbed the burning cigarette from Peridot's fingers while she was lost in thought, and put it out on a tray on the nightstand. "You don't have to. I know America is the 'Land of Opportunity'. I am sure there are many more women here that you wish to have." Lapis rolled over onto her side, away from Peridot, giving a sigh that sounded halfway between content and upset.

That settled it. "No, Lapis! I will." she reached over and placed a tender hand on her shoulder. "I want to. I want to stay with you. No matter where we are."

Lapis rolled over, and there were tears on her cheeks. Peridot couldn't tell if they were happy, or if she'd been torn up at the thought of having to leave Peridot. Either way, she'd never seen Lapis shed a tear, not once, so there was no doubting that this was very important to her. Peridot was very important to her. And the scrawny scientist felt the same way about the Night Witch.

Wherever the next mission or adventure took them, they'd be taking it on together. But their next task was building a new life together - and maybe getting married for real this time.


End file.
